Powerful clans
by Tzaotao
Summary: The clans of shinobi, so little is known about so few, now you get the chance to watch a few of the clans of the ninja world, doing so might give you some insight into the way these diverse and extraordinary groups work and think.
1. Chapter 1

Clans ch. 1

* * *

The world of Shinobi: A tough, cold and violent place.

If you wish to have success, you are going to have to prove yourself against the most renowned, feared, hated, despised and above all: Powerful people imaginable.

These people are usually gathered in clans and makes their home in the various different villages of the diverse countries. Each having their own customs, rules and jutsu which have been passed down through generations.

some of these clans will kill you on sight, or worse, or just wait till you do something wrong before ending your life prematurely.

true some clans will offer you a meal and a bed for as long as you wish, but these are indeed far between and is becomming more and more rare as the threats and violence rush ever closer to their lands. Soon only hatred will be to find in every household and fortress and where once you would have been treated with food fit for a king, now you will find that the only thing they are willing to fill your belly with:is cold steel.

Come, take a look into those whom may come into your path as you rise to glory......

be carefull though,

they may see you first........

* * *

**The Wani clan**

_Strenght and age_

**home:** land of water, Kirigakure

**Description:**

In the village of Kirigakure the Wani is a merciless reminder of the time before the founding of the hidden villages. Though considered a relic of a the past for the old ways and customs they practice, the Wani is still some of the most respected warriors the village of the mist employ. Several old fashioned beliefs and practices are kept alive with the within the small community of the clan grounds in the village. the clan's pratices include amongst others a comming of age hunt wherein a member is let loose in the wilderness and intended to bring back their kill or the remains of as its not uncommon for them to sate their hunger in the still warm flesh of their prey. this simple task proves to all that the member are ready to participate in all activities within the clan.

To be strong is a neccesity when entering the ranks of the Wani. This is due to another facet of everyday Wani life: ritual infighting. this is done partially to help train the members and partially to decide whom does the different chores, from dusting off to defending the clan and village.

Feared for their strenght, their brutallity and their abilities in close quarters the clan have remained one of the most influential in the village. Though extremely selfabsorbed in their feeling of superiority the clan have never forgo´tten that they themselves can be defeated, and thus they continue to harden themselves the best place they know: in the very surroundings of their own home.

The Wani specialise in Taijutsu and assault especially from the water as this helps their perform their basic and most prefered technique called Gosan or "dinner". The technique is basicly just a bite where the clansman doesn't let go. As simplistic and pathetic it sounds the clan have made great use of this technique, especially due to the extremely strengthened jawmuscles, easilly capable of denting steel and crushing rock.

Psysically the clan is mostly noted for their great hight. Easily towering over thier opponnents and comrades (though none of the different parts see the difference) by head and shoulders, sometimes even torso's. Even the skinniest Wani is a musclebound behemoth of destruction. Another aspect of their looks is their grey skin, which no one seems to know how they acquired over the several hundred years of the clans existense. Another natural look of the clan is their sharpened teeth which is natural evolution, it simply helps the member better hold on to his opponent.

Culturally the clan boast a surprising friendlyness to anyone they deem strong, giving them free food and house asking nothing in return except for the opportunity to fight them on occasion and even then they display a uncommon mercy towards their opponent, never inflicting lasting damage. Aside from their peculiar hospitality, the Wani put great emphasis on age. A unique genetical trait of the Wani is their age, which so far have been estimated to commonly be 130 years. This remarkable high age have been the subject of heavy debate concerning it's nature: is it a Kekkei Genkai or not? In truth: It's not. Its simply the result of daily exercise and a healthy diet through generations.

their respect for age is best shown as to their leadership requirements: reach the age of 100 hundred years. the current leader is well into his 156'th year having been in the drivers seat for a full 54 years.

the age, strenght and size of Wani is greatly connected as they continue to grow their entire lives gaining ever more powerful as they grow older.

**Current leader:**

_Choku Wani_

_age:_ 156 years

_Description: _Picture a nice newly retired mand who would encourage you to reach for the star and then picture a raving, battleloving predator. A fitting picture of Choku should have popped up in your head at this point. Choku is quite straightforward in thinking and action though if one doesn't know him they will get shocked by the direction his mind takes, usually the most violent and brutal one. He has been known to find the graduation ritual of Chigiri no sato (the bloody mist village) to be the peak of hilarity, due to the similarity with the old ways many years before the founding of the village system.

A strong aspect of his personality is his love for his family. if the slightest harm or damage comes upon a member of the Wani he is known to respond with utmost savagery. at one point he butchered half of an opposing clan after they cut down 3 of his grandchildren during their comming of age hunt. This action lead him to assume leadership of the clan a few years later.

His love for his family live or deceased is great enough for him to go out of his way to keep up their wishes. This is most apparent concerning the village of Kirigakure. Choku was a fierce opposer of the system as he only saw it as a way for meaningless bloodshed and doom to the clan. But the leader at the time, Choku's mother no less, thought differently. and thus Choku and the Wani have remained in Kirigakure and never attempted to achive too much power and control of the village. Though his feelings have remained the same, Choku have never even as much as plotted to take control or leave the village. Not even for an instant.

His jovial behaviour often extends to those whom have proven themselves before him, either by courage or acts of strength and skill.

Decades ago during the first great shinobi war, Choku encountered a young Hiruzen Sarutobi, whom was out on a scouting mission. This meeting ended with Sarutobi getting away and Choku humiliated, a slight he has not forgotten as the years have passed by. Though mainly their encounter circled more about dicussing the dis- and the advantages of the village system rather than actual fighting.

Due to his high age and his great power, Choku has not kept himself in shape over the years, a fact that has slowed his strenght somewhat.

**Trivia**

all the clan member's names are related to anything imperial. as an example, Choku means: imperial decree

Wani means crocodile, and their reptilian namesake have inspired many aspects of their being, from age to looks to fighting style.

* * *

**The Misshitsude clan**

_Stay away_

**Home:** formerly the land of water, now Makkougakure, the land of shrines

**Description:**

Many years ago this clan had to flee from their ancient homeland. the cause of this lies in the time of the civil wars, where the Misshitsude clan used their terrible Kekkei Genkai to wreak havoc and sow death and pain amongst their employers enemies and their subjects. The clan spent several years fleeing from counrty to country, escaping time and again their pursuers from Kirigakure and other villages, which were paid or hunting them for sport and excitement. after almost 15 years on the run the clan mannaged to find a home in Makkougakure. Their past experience has led many in the clan to develop a deep bitterness, paranoia and hatred for their once-countrymen which they maintain with such a passion, that shames even the greatest romance.

There is nothing romantic about the clan however. Their genetical inheritance, The hifubyou (skin disease), Does not allow for such a thing. This powerful Kekkei Genkai allows the user to transfer spores or pheromones through skin-to-skin contact or, if skilled enough, through the air itself. The effects of the spores range from lethal, painful or paralysing. the effect is completely controlled by the chakra of the wielder and by the exposure on the victim. The spores can also be commanded to leave the body and even heal them, but this medicinal area of the "gift" is rarely used.

a drawback on the kekkei Genkai is the way which it transfers. the spores easily activates if the user becomes exited or angry, easily spreading a toxic cloud from their bodies. This unfortunately regular occasion makes the users wear as much clothing as possible, which luckily have a much reducing and, most of the time, completely passifying effect on the spores. This clothing habit of course leads them to stand out in a crowd, which then again leads them to feel more isolated and alone in the world. The danger they pose to others, friends (which are indeed few) and neighbours, forces them to live isolated and closed of from the rest of the world.

When a member of the clan marries outside it the bride or the groom is subject to a ritual which is partially forgotten. the ritual leaves, if performed correctly, the subject immune to the hifubyou. This lso carries a double bonus, the parried couples children have an increased chance of having control over the hifubyou.

Due to the many years the clan have led in exile they have lost many of their beautiful traditions and culture. Where once a they had a thriving tailoring buisness, they now only works as extreme bodyguards and enforcers. Their annual poetry contest are a thing of the past, so is their much appreciated takoyaki or their beloved tapestries, depicting not the times of war, but fields of flowers and feeding livestock. Where once they wore soft silk in all the colours of the rainbow, they now wear scratchy black cotton and wool.

It is no surprise they have become so bitter, having lost so much.

**Current leader:**

_Gen'en Misshitsude_

_age: 57_

_Description: _The saviour of the Misshitsude. A title this cunning elderly man likes to style himself as, most preferably within earshot of his clansmen. This stems from when he was kicked out of the clan for crimes against a customer. Weak in the use of the Hifubyou but strong in the field of trade and buisness, Gen'en managed to survive where his clansmen would have been cut down. He became rich when his clansmen lost all they were. That was when he found them and made a proposition: let me lead and I will take you to a place where you can live and prosper. that place was Makkougakure. his clansmen agreed instantly, finally granting them a home.

Unlike his family Gen'en is calm and collected, selfassured, happy and content. his shrewd and foresigthed investments have granted the village a tremendous economical strenght which they have used to rise in strenght and power. It is not an understatement to call him vital to the village's survival and a key figure within the growing society, built upon their leaders thirst for vengeance.

Gen'en is an efficient leader, but efficient, the misshitsude have learned, also means cold. The relationship between him and his underlings/famliy is strained at best and should they ever get the excuse, they would leave him in the blink of an eye. Gen'en himself does not care much for his family either, considering them emotional wrecks and ticking bombs, only waiting to blow off any second.

**Trivia**

All the clanmembers are named after Japanese soy sauce variations, Gen'en is a type with reduced salt.

the Clans wardrobe is similar to the junihitoe, a dress normally used by women. A fact which the Misshitsude is often mocked about.

The clan's Kekkei Genkai, when activated, takes the form of several black rings of varrying size and proximity upon the users skin. This effect is inspired by a type of small very poisonous squid.

* * *

**The Fushizen clan**

_So fake its true_

**Home:** Iwagakure, the land of earth

**Description:**

Many years before the founding of the hidden villages, the Fushizen made their home in the lands to the west. They began life as a clan of ninja whom supported their economy with coal mining until one member discovered that she could compress the coal, forming diamonds. Soon after the Fushizen had gathered enough money to leave their former home, moving onto a greater path in life involving riches beyond their wildest imagination. Compressing coal, earth and stone into diamonds made them wealthy, but due to the fact that the diamonds wasn't real and dessolved back into their former state they were always on the run from authorities and other clans.

The Fushizen finally settled down when Iwagakure was founded, thus bringing an end to their constant scams and trickery. Though they no longer fabricate false products the clans reputation is hard to let go of. To this very day the clan suffers from this point of view, though they are slowly becomming more and more respectable as Daymio and other people of importance realise the quality of their jewlry making skills. Many a maiden have been swayed into marriage by a Fushizen ring, bacelet or necklace (true, in the past, many a marriage has also desolved due to this).

Due to the wealth the clan have accuired through countless scams and honest trades, their lifestyle were greatly improved from the poor miners they once were. This change of lifestyle have led the clan to become increasingly elitist, only perfection is good enough. In truth, nearly no member of the clan have died any less than jonin. Those who do die before gaining this rank are traditionally disowned.

In the village of Iwa, the Fushizen is well known and respected. Their cunning has not dimminished through the years and they have become increasingly ambitious and ruthless in their pursuits. True, the clan have also become highly loyal to the Tsuchikage, as the first one showed them trust, where all others doubted the sincerity of their word of honor. Their courage and skills as defenders using their kekkei genkai is near legendary and many in the village look up to them because of those traits.

The Clan's kekkei Genkai the Ikiyurasu (spirit rock)'s main ability is to compress matter into the density and impregnability of a diamond, which it also resembles to a near perfect degree. Though unlike a real diamond the one created by a Fushizen dissolves over time or the further away the user goes from it. The ability works like a field or aura, which hardens nearby object and can in some cases make Doton (earth release) techniques more resistant or completely immune to Raiton (lightning release) techniques. This makes them superb defenders and guards, as well as highly prized sensei, as it is commonly believed their strength in Doton rubs of on their students.

**Prominent member:**

_Oshi Fushizen_

_age: 38_

_Description: C_unning, ambitious, driven, ruthless, lying and decieving, Oshi is a fine example of all that made the Fushizen distrusted in the past. His goal is to become the leader of his clan and his great familiarity with the fourth Tsuchikage has only aided him. His devotion for her and her goals are similarly beneficial and there has been much gossip whether or not the two are romanticly attached. The great faith they both put in eachother certainly speaks of such a relationship. But nothing has been confirmed.

A proud and skilled shinobi, Oshi is a great advantage to any team he is assigned, always following orders to the letter in accordance to the political ladder. But despite all his cunning many of his plans (especially those that doesn't involve battletactics) ends up being futile (this, he usually blames on his subordinates, which has proven to him just how incompetent anything below jonin rank can be).

**Trivia**

The Fushizen clan symbol is (unsurprisingly) a stylized diamond divided in 4 by a thin white line. The diamond patern changes color from white to blue to black, to depict rank and skill within the clan, it is possible for each individual quarter of the symbol to be a dífferent color.

Even though the clan is talented ninja and superb tradesmen there isn't a single decent chef amongst them, not even before they became wealthy.

* * *

**The Momochi clan**

_Abominable beliefs_

**Home:** Kirigakure, the land of water

**Description: **One of the most prominent clans in Kirigakure, the Momochi has a long tradition where in everyone ends up at their doorstep at one point or another. Who should have known, that the clan that gave birht to Zabuza, the infamous Kirigakure no Kijin, the demon from the hidden mist, a man noted for his love for murder and killing, should be composed of medics.

The clan's medical tradition is so strong that it is a unwritten rule not to cause the death of another human being, a fact for which Zabuza was kicked out of the clan. The rule only applies to clansmen, not to outsiders or associates and subordinates, a member can easily order the execution of another man, but this is usually frowned upon as this is technically a grey area in the rules.

A trait which makes the clan absolutely terrible is their funeral practices(or lack of such). Due to their "do not kill" rulé the clan adopted a twisted and outright horrible world view. Instead of letting their dead kinsmen rest, as everyone else does, the Momochi pours some of their chakra into the body of the deceased. They themselves refer to this as the ultimate medical ninjutsu. To everyone else this is a grim and dark Kinjutsu. The result of this chakra transfusion is that binding of the deceased's soul wíthin their body once again, effectively reviving them back into life. But the revived is then subject to work as slavelabour and bodyguard. When the soul gets bound, the will and personality becomes imprisoned along with it, leaving the Clansman's body a living dead, an automata that wanders around like a zombie doing whatever they are ordered.

When the technique, called Kyonshi no jutsu (hopping corpse technique), has been completed, one of the participants is chosen to be their lord or lady, from whom they take orders from first and foremost. The task the master is given is to look after the revived and insure that their sould and will does not take command again. when this happens the revived is in all standards human again and can therefore do as he or she pleases. But in most of the rare cases inwhich this has happened, the revifved was subject to such a shock that they perrished again shortly afterwards, something the Momochi is not very keen on happening. the Shock mainly manifests due to the tasks that he or she have committed while béing controlled, these mainly include actions the revived finds are in conflict with their ethics.

The clan grounds are placed far fom the main hospital and acts as a secondary clinic in case of war and sudden injured ninja. The grounds are a quiet place where the clan can relax and kick back after or before a day's hard work. Several tapestries line the walls and an increasing number of blankets cover the floor. This is not due to a knack or a special preference for the clan leadership, but more because not everyone can pay for the clan's medical services. aside from the grounds the momochi also owns a farm where they put their revived relatives to work. The harvest is used to feed the clan and keep it selfsustaining. Amongst the harvested grains are always several healthy herbs and seeds.

**Prominent member:**

_Kenshiki Momochi_

_Age:_ 16

_Description: _A direct, driven, focussed, curious, unenthusiastic and unfriendly young woman. Kenshiki is considered quite the extremist as she has develloped the habit of being bald as to "decrease the spreading of bakteria" in her own words. She is not very strong socially as she have never felt the experience of friendship. This is mostly due to her uncle, the infamous Kijin, whose tendencies many fear will begin to take control over Kenshiki one day. Such fears are unfounded, though it is true that she does get excited when confronted with a recently dead, this remains the only point at which she isn't just going along with whatever her superiors are saying. The reason for this excitement is a mystery even to her. It may have something to do with her large curiousity, which have lead her into trouble in the past. Once when she was 3 she found a picture of her father and some boy when he was a teenager, she had asked him who it was. She were grounded for a week because of that, she later found out that the other boy was her uncle. Also she once snuck into the morgue to see what was done to the remains of other clans, an action which had the same result as the picture incident. "A doctor have nothing to do with dissection only healing a revival": that was the words her mother had used when she had scolded her for that. "A corpse is in no need of healing".

Kenshiki recently lost a team member, Kaba Sankyou, when he fell to the botton of a deep ravine during a mission, he was dead when their sensei, Sa-do Toushou found him. Kenshiki didn't really feel sorrow over his death as he, unlike her Sensei and teamate Kenji Takoyaki, did not have an actual function in their team. As for the rest of the team Kenshiki tolerates them and their different habits out of sheer politeness. She has however a severe disliking of her sensei due to his restricting orders and rules. (As a sidenote she is becomming increasingly vexed by both men's amorous/promiscuous ways)

Outside of duties Kenshiki enjoys to read about history, medical reports and the different Kekkei Genkai and special abilities that once flourished in the land of water.

**Trivia**

It is considered bad luck to look into the eyes of a revived clansman

Before the graduation ritual was discontinued the Momochi clan used to remove their children from the academy, as a direct result of his actions, Zabuza is the first ninja of the clan that completed his academy days.

Kenshiki means "Self-respect"

The clan have never been more succesfull(wealthy) than after it joined Kirigakure

* * *

**the Toushou clan**

_By our steel, the world shall bleed_

**Home:** Kirigakure, the land of water

**Description:**

Throughout the years there have been many suppliers of tools and armaments for shinobi, but few have ever become so admired and renowned as the Toushou. Superb craftsmen and weaponsmiths the Toushou began their rise to fame as supliers of weapons and armor to their local daimyo and his army as well as other shinobi clans. Their unique technique to make their weapon better, lighter, sharper and increase their durability granted them importance on par with daimyo and priests, a fact not lost upon their employer. As a result after their job was done, many Toushou were slain to ensure no more weapons would come from their hands. This practice ended when the shinobi Shintogo seized control of the clan. He developed a fighthing style combined the clan's talent in a smithy with the art of battle. The first time he tested this style, he accidentally slaugthered half the countries officials and completely obliterated the Daimyo's castle, burning it to the ground leaving only ash and ruins.

the second most important person in the clan's history was Sengo, better known as Sengo the mad or Sengo of the swords. Though considered completely crazed, Sengo was one of the clan's most skilled members, easily on par with Shintogo. Sengo was considered mad due to his incresingly wild and distructive weapons. But his madness was mostly a sign of his Genius and creativity. For it was Sengo who forged the Seven Swords of the Hidden mist. each one having unique abillities and uses. What few know is that Sengo forged a 8th sword, a small katana with abilities related to those of the Samehade, but he insured that it would never reach it's full potential. He did this out of spite, as the Daimyo who employed him indirectly insulted him when he called the Sword Sengo's greatest achivement. He avoided death that day due to another of his inventions, called the hands Sengo, a powerfull artifact of the Toshou clan. A small hint of his actual madness comes from how he behaved in a forge, where others would use a hammer and a sharpening stone, Sengo used his naked bare palm, never ónce flinching as his hand landed opun the white hot metal.

The Hands of Sengo are a set of 24 metalhands sealed withn a scroll that Sengo forged as a security measure, should he be assaulted while doing his work. the hands are forged in sucha way that they take the form of one half of a hand seal. by channelling ones chakra through the metal it is possible to perform ninjutsu and genjutsu with only a single hand. Thought this may not seem as much when ones other hand is uninjured it does allow the user to continue working with his metal. besides (as Sengo intended of course) the Hands even allow for two different jutsu to be used at the same time.

The hands are not the only security measure the clan has made to counter assasination. As most weapons and tools are made of metal and the quality increases when used for weaponry, the clan develloped a tecnique to sense or to smell the metal. This also hewlped them to easier find fractures and faults in their work and the work of others.

When the clan joined Kirigakure their wealth lessened somewhat as their clients became more focussed on the village and the country rather than the world. this caused them to take any client they could within their respictive borders, which made them play a large part in the Civil wars that ravaged the countries. They have not been blamed this, despite their swords taking more lives than any other factor in the wars, including the Kekkei Genkai clans. The Toushou's standing point with the Kekkei Genkai clans are very poor to say the least, this was initially not due to their high deathtolls but because they rarely sought the Toushou's services.

In the daily village life the clan continues to serve as smiths with swords as their speciality. they also tend to the flakjackets and the devellopment of different weapons, armour and seals for the village. An example of this is the Gauntlets worn by the Demon brothers, Meizu and Gouzu. They were "gifted" to them after they failied their first Kiri Chunin exam. (failure means punnishment)

**Current leader:**

_Sa-do Toushou_

_age: 54_

_description: _Though not as gifted in the forge or as brilliant as his Grandfather Sengo, Sa-do is still a force to be reckoned with. When people sees him walking in the village, they tend to question if he didn't inherrited more than the hands from Sengo. Sa-do does indeed walk alot like his grandfather, knees bend out to the sides and looking shorter than he actually is.

Jolly and amorous it is no Surprice that Sa-do have so far had 4 wives, 3 which died while on mission and of dissease, a fourth which took the path of missing nin and died afterwards. This unfortunate fact is not the only thing that Sa-do is unlucky with, most of those ninja and shinobi that have been taught by him have become missing nin, most infamously Zabuza Momochi. His latest batch of students consists of Kenji Takoyaki and Kenshiki Momochi, and formerly Kaba Sankyou whose tragical death completely....... was ignored by him as he tried to assure Kenshiki did not see him all battered up and broken in a pool of his own blood. like many others Sa-do too fears that Kenshiki might one day become like her uncle. Therefore he often orders her to stay behind and do the lesser tasks involved with a mission raher than the task itself.

An important aspect of Sa-do's personality is his politeness and cheerful attitude. He could walk through a blizzard of Shuriken and still smile blissfully. This however does not mean he can't get angry, he easily does this if one should betray the village for example. When his last wife did so he became so filled with hatred that he slew her himself without flinching or regret. Eternally optimistic and unbendingly flirtatious he have no quarels or morals about flirting with any woman he meets on his way, even from other hidden villages (a trait he shares with Kenji).

Well versed and trained in his clan's techniques Sa-do carries many things upon his person the clan have created and treasured over the years. the Hands of Sengo is but one of the important artefacts he uses. Another is the canesword of Shintogo. A sword which can only be drawn when the user have unlocked it. The sword's handle includes a tricky locking mechanism which prevent it from being used against the owner. Only the current holder knows how to open it, but it is possible to learn how to. When the sword is drawn from its scabbard it is under the complete control of the wielder. Understood like this, the blade will behave as the wielder wishes, becomming soft and yelding or flaming hot, all deppending on ones chakra nature if the wielder should wish it. It has been theorised that it is even possible to direct ones kekkei Genkai through the blade, but that have yet to be proven. An extra cruel detail of the blade is that it is booby trapped with several nasty surprises for the thief.

**Trivia**

Toushou means swordsmith

Sengo is the first name of the great Swordsmith Muramasa, whom was known for his bloodthirsty blades

Shintogo is the name of the swordsmith that should have trained Muramasa

* * *

**The Shiroke clan**

_Tranquil like a snowstorm_

**Home:** formerly the land of water, now Makkougakure, the land of shrines

**Description:**

Almost 20 years ago this clan fled their home country to avoid persecution from superstitious villagers and daimyo alike. Though unlike some clans, like the Misshitsude, not all of the Shiroke left, several stayed behind, their reasons for this were several and as diverse as mankind itself. Having little else to do the clan abandoned their brethren to what they believed would be their fate and set out for a new future. A very bleak future as it turned out.

The clan became beggars and nomads in the eastern sea, doing everything to survive their plight, raiding and pillaging was mostly frowned upon but it was used by the clan to get by. when they finally settled down in Makkougakure the clan. from time to time the Shiroke would settle down for a couple of years (preferably somewhere cold) to prosper a bit as humble farmers and craftsmen. Then they would move on as the native populace tended to somehow find out about the clan's Kekkei Genkai.

Peaceful by nature yet prone to violent often fatal bursts of raw power in stressful situations, this discovery was not much of a surprice. Often the clan would try to help their neighbours with their genetic gifts, but more often the villagers would try to drive them out. It was not solely for their Kekkei Genkai that the clan was hunted. Ninja equals a soldier and soldiers equals war, where there are warriors, war will come eventually.

Eventually the Shiroke settled in Makkougakure to try and regain the strength they once had. Within the village the clan are known for their hospitality and helpfulness, in stark contrast to the Misshitsude, who keeps as much to themselves as possible. the reason behind this behaviour is that they know what may happen if they are not kind and friendly. A too common practice throughout their years of wandering was retaliation towards those who denied them food and shelter. A burned field, a crushed barn, stolen and scared livestock. An experience the clan does not seek to experience themselves.

In fact there is a lot that the Shiroke does not wish to experience, War, battle, death, pain and conflict are smoe of those they are very inclined to avoid. As such the clan have been labelled as cowards and weaklings. As deserved or undeserved this viewpoint is the clan itself have begun to adopt this underdog attitude. This evolution in the common psyche of the clan is a source of tremendous horror to the leader Retsutaro, whom still remembers the old days, where the Shiroke were not beggars and farmers, but strong and resilent warriors, famed not for cowardice and elusiveness but for courage and mercy upon the field of battle.

**Current leader**

_Retsutaro Shiroke_

_age:_ 67

_Description:_ Aged and burdened by years of hardship, Retsutaro radiates a frailness which hides the character of a crouching tiger. This nature is only visible when one looks him into the eyes, in which one will immediatly notice his flamming stare, a flame which have not been extingusished through the cause of loss, war and the deppression that have gripped his heart. For though the clan have survived their blood have barely mannaged to do the same. Retsutaro watches the clan's youngsters grow in size and strenght each and every day, but he does not see the Clan's genetical inheritance. He does not see the Kekkei Genkai which have always been the Shiroke's greatest strenght.

Some (very great fools, according to Retsutaro) have asked the question if this will not end the discremancy of the clan from others, and that they may go home to their ancestral lands again due to this thinning of the bloodline. Retsutaro knows that it will avail them nothing in the end. To loose the blood is like loosing any bond they have left. A bond which was the only thing that have given them a home and a fighting chance in the harsh world.

Amongst the Shiroke Retsutaro remains a reminder of the old days. Days where ruthlesness and death were commonplace and the where the clan were still in it's prime.

When the clan left their former homeland of Mizu no Kuni (the land of water) Retsutaro lost more than just his home. His daughter choose to remain in the country, for reasons completely unknown to him. He have not had contact with her for years and truely hopes that she is well and safe from harm.

**Trivia**

Shiroke means "white fur"

Retsu = cold, Taro is a common name for boys

The clan's kekkei genkai is the Hyoton or "Ice release"

* * *

Here ya go, first chapter in my official guide to the clans and some of their members. These are made because I need to practice my writing and to show what I might use in the future within my fics.

hope ya like.

rnr if you please

I know a lot of the clan's are based within Kirigakure "but it's me favorite village" Will use clan's from other villages and countries in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Clans: chapter 2. **

**

* * *

**

**The Yamiji clan**

_Hunters of title_

**Home**: formerly: forgotten, present unknown (not even to themselves).

**Description****:**

Not much can be said about the Yamiji as no one have seen or heard much of them for decades. In the years of the first and second shinobi world wars the clan distinguished themselves, not by specific skill or martial prowess but for their ambitions. An aspiration to reach the title of Kage. A title and rank the leaders of the clan childishly viewed as theirs by right. The reason behind this was the clan's special Kekkei Genkai: The Yoji Kyouki.

This belief made the clan move from village to village, challenging the Kage to battle so as to attain the rank through combat, affirming their power and claim to the position. The clan has never achieved true victory by use of this tactic. The have always been expunged, though they did manage to gravely wound the Second Raikage in their attempt, a wound whom most attribute to his demise (though in reality it only did a minor contribution).

None the less the clan was blamed either way and has been hunted for it for decades. A fact which has made them wanted throughout the world.

It has also given them a certain high status and trust amongst Kumogakure's enemies. Both things which they in turn have dishonoured time and again, due to their frequent attacks and challenges of their Kage leaders, or any other Kage in the vicinity for that matter.

The before mentioned genetic gift allows the clan to freely absorb their own shadow. While this description were the cause of severe ridicule, the rest of the traits abilities ensured that it also caused high death tools subsequently. In addition to absorbing ones shadow the clan also achieves increased speed, strength, reflexes and endurance. While this alone makes the clansmen dangerous the fact that their shadows reside within them makes then near black in pigmentation, a side effect which allows them to easily sneak up on people in the dead of night or with shady cover. In addition, the gift does not only mask their own visages it also masks their tenketsu. But, alas all is not improvements; the mind of a Yamiji also becomes affected by absorbing their shade. Their mind becomes unstable and their faces become marred with a maniacal grin and an extremely broad sense of humour creeps in. It may be hard to see a Yamiji, but hearing one is easy for a near deaf.

It is possible for a Yamiji to be born with an even greater version of their Kekkei Genkai. This version allows the user to not only absorb their own shadow, but those of others as well. This leaves them with even greater physical augmentation than their clansmen. The result of having ones shadow sucked away is a slow, quite painful death as ones soul is sealed away into the body forever, it is impossible to treat or cure as the users have rarely gone out of their shadowform, which normally returns everything to normal. The even greater downside to this version is the mind becomes so incredibly unstable that the user becomes little more than a feral animal, or in an even worse scenario extremely monstrous in both appearance and psyche. Throughout the clan's history few users have ever managed to become sane. Luckily it hardly ever happens.

Culturally the clan spends a lot of their time loitering and travelling, leading a highly nomadic lifestyle, brought on by their age long ambitious plans. The clan itself refers to this outstandingly long period as: "their great delight", quite positive when you think about it. But then again the clan also spends most of their time in their shadowform, walking around in the dead of night, singing, drinking and gambling, and making the locals believe that there are ghosts afoot. This behaviour often leads to the area being under investigation of the local authorities and sometimes even ninja, often from hidden villages, which again leads the clan to migrate to another area. One could be led to believe the clan has gained a great insight into the world from their near constant travelling through it. Said presumption could not be further from the truth, Yamiji are capable of an impressive obnoxiousness and equally short attentions span when they're on the road. When a Yamiji finally becomes serious about anything the world is almost surely at an end, though the current leader, Furuuta, makes a valiant effort to remain focussed on doing what's best for the clan.

**Prominent m****embers**

_Haiga__ Yamiji_

_Age:_ 3

_Description: _as happy and carefree as any little girl should be. Haiga-chan is a little jewel in the eyes of any member of the clan, who acts as her parents and siblings after her mother and father perished during a skirmish with Kusagakure. Too young to remember, Haiga doesn't feel or understand the sorrow she should be subject to under such circumstances and has therefore kept on smiling. She most likely will understand as she reaches adulthood, at which point she is expected to become quite the beauty. A very bright future is set for the young Yamiji and she will undeniably reach it, if she can manage to control the greater version of the Kekkei Genkai which she has been born with.

**Trivia**

All members of the clan have names related to poetry, Haiga for example means: Haiku picture, Furuuta: old poem/old song.

The clan has been through most of the five great villages: Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure and Kumogakure, each time being driven off by the Kage's and/or the village's superior forces and power.

Yamiji: dark road

Yoji Kyouki can translate as: foreshadowing madness/wild joy or dangerous weapon.

The clan is based on the small picture on page 14 chapter 25, they basically look like that.

* * *

**The ****Shinji clan**

_Inconvenient meeting_

**Home**: Sunagakure, the land of wind

**Description**:

Despite that they haven't accomplished much over the past few decades since the second great ninja war, where they were hunted to near extinction, the Shinji clan has begun to thrive again and come out of the retirement imposed upon them by the third Kazekage and upheld by the Fourth. Now the clan is once again ready to offer up their services in the name of Suna, where the Shinji clan has always been a much appreciated advantage over any nation and country.

The reason behind this appreciation from their village and the prosecution from other villages is one and the same, their Kekkei Genkai: The Kikyuusoubou.

The fear of this genetic inheritance is not for what it does to the user, but to what it do to their opponents or targets. The ability has much to do with their opponents Chakra, specifically their Nature-Chakra, which they can completely block or strengthen as they see fit. This have caused them to turn the tides of battle many times, from completely making a technique crumble and disappear to empowering it so much the target completely evaporated in the technique (along with 18 of his allies at one point). The last ability is generally frowned upon as the user easily uses too much chakra himself and is thus gravely endangered if a counterattack is mustered.

Due to their many years in recovery where members of the clan rarely entered into active duty, the Shinji have become both reckless and cautious. Hot headed from a deep urged and need to prove themselves in the eyes of their enemies and allies, yet tempered and restrained out of fear that they may become close to extinction again. Some call them the "courageous cowards", a nickname that only strengthen their resolve in their quest for acknowledgement and regained honour.

In terms of culture the clan is known to be well versed in medicine and runs a clinic wherein especially their skill in acupuncture is well appreciated. This also serves as a secondary source of income for the clan as they have little success with their other attempt at business, their bakery was closed down due to the levels of health endangerment, their falconry quickly turned into a graveyard for the poor birds and their convenience store wasn't that popular, because they baked and made the food which were sold. All these aspects have however convinced most villagers that they have some skill in poison making (which is why their convenience store is still open).

There are, as of yet, no prominent members of the clan as they have just come out of retirement, but the future looks bright and they have high hopes for the next generation.

**Trivia**

Kikyuusoubou translates as life-and-death matter

Shinji: acupuncture

The clan is also highly superstitious, both in normal matters and in regards to their clan: if a person doesn't cough or gag when eating food prepared by a member it is considered a bad omen, if they ask for seconds someone is going to die soon, if they ask for thirds, Armageddon is near.

* * *

**The Akka clan**

_Jobs wanted__, will work for peanuts_

**Home: **land of birds

**Description:**

Living in a country set directly between three ninja villages, two of whom are amongst the 5 great ones, is tough to say the least. The Akka clan has never been affiliated with either but has fought their shinobi in smaller skirmishes for time immemorial. They have never been considered a major threat or worth the time and energy to exterminate, a fact which have caused the clan to have grown too large for its own good. They therefore constantly seeks work to avoid poverty and famine, it is therefore not uncommon to see them as guards, gardeners, messengers, housekeepers, servants, attendants, entertainers, merchants, beggars, animal handlers or doers of whatever odd jobs one might have available, for a prolonged period of time, permanent even. Despite what one might think, this have given them ample opportunity to improve their individual skills and hone their ability to blend into any society they please, their clan have spies in all major surrounding powerbases, from ninja villages to Daimyo's castles and mansions to inns and harbours. Once in a while the clan gathers and shares information on the current situation and if deemed valuable enough, it is presented to those who might be interested, for a price.

This way the clan has also accumulated a large amount of techniques, medical expertise and poison knowledge along with several interesting facts surrounding people of importance.

Though it may bring them cash and provisions, the majority of the clan has been fed up with the current lifestyle the clan is leading.

Lacking real ninja missions due to the proximity of three ninja villages close-by, the Akka clan has slowly been reviving their warlike tendencies and mindset in order to eliminate the competition. Either that or prove themselves in the eyes of possible clients along the way.

The clan is so eager and/or desperate to get real missions; they have even begun blackmailing people of power in order to be ensured a deal or at least a part of a mission along shinobi of more recognised repute. in such situations the clan tends to over do it when it comes to conflict or , flying inton the fray to earn the glory of

If the clan suffers a drawback in their goals they are sure to seek out and punish the responsible severely, not matter whom or at what cost.

**Prominent member**

**Beppu Akka**

_Age: 18_

_Description: _This young man embodies the very future for the clan. Born with a strong chakra and excelling in communicating over great distances with clan members in foreign lands via a tower near the clan's main home, Beppu is fast becoming a point of authority within the Akka clan. Despite that he would rather show off in front of a young pretty woman (or, preferably, many), Beppu knows the importance he gets in the clan must be maintained, competition for leadership and dominance is fierce as all strive to outdo the others and bring glory and wealth. Despite being ambitious, stubborn and having a short fuse, he has distinguished himself through many skirmishes and missions as a capable leader and shinobi in stressful situations (often involving violent solutions).

**Trivia**

All clan members are named after cities and villages in Oita prefecture, Japan

Akka means : bad result

* * *

**The ****Besshi clan**

_No investigation, no power_

**Home:** Makkougakure, land of shrines

**Description: **

First and foremost of Makkou's intelligence and research department, the Besshi clan holds so many secrets and Intel it's mind blowing, having unlimited access to their files and archives would be a blessing for whomever acquired it. Yet such a privilege has to be earned as the clan insures their Intel is heavily secured behind several Genjutsu and seals which they are the only ones whom have knowledge of opening.

As main researchers and investigators the clan have few true warriors, their main purpose being to observe and secure a quarry or burden and let their team-mates deal with the combat. Their proficiency in this matter is considered unrivalled and they are famous for bringing in their objective in 99 out of a hundred cases. Their success rate does however not include their team-mates whom in fact, more often than not, tend to die or fail miserably, which of course makes the Besshi extremely unpopular in most circles. It's not that they don't care about their team-mates they just have their priorities firmly set, their objective comes first, even when one of their own is endangered.

The clan maintains several research facilities in and around Makkougakure, scattered around the countryside within the land of shrines, all protected by barriers alerting the shinobi within of the presence of outsiders and if they are threats or not. Afterwards traps can be activated surrounding the facility. Some are of the more conventional kind, landmines and pitfalls and some are of more elaborate design, involving space time jutsu transporting the victim to a special holding pen, flashbombs, containers with gas and emergency barriers that burn whomever tries to enter (or leave).

Due to the researching and speed the clan have adopted as being of top priority, the Besshi are not known for their skills when it comes to combat, only in the field of escaping it and avoidance of incoming attacks are the clan noteworthy. Their abilities are however most prized by the village leadership as they tend to make up for their shortcomings by augmenting their allies.

**Currnet leader**

**Kahi Besshi**

_Age: 34_

_Description:_ The current leader of the Besshi clan and a highly respected jonin in the village, Kahi is a remarkable woman in her best age. Intelligent and cunning, ruthless to her enemies yet caring for her own, Kahi makes a point of changing the village's look of her clan. A skilled kunoichi in her own right, she makes use of every available facet and trick in a given situation often turning the world up-side down in Makkou's favour, yet much to the dismay of her comrades, and to her own chagrin, she is rarely sent on missions due to the importance she have in the Counsel of the village as the head of the intelligence research and development department.

Ultimately Kahi is a driving force behind the creation of the Kinjutsu that empower some of her allies, though she herself denies such speculations and rumours, deeming it ill fit that she may be responsible for when the technique: Ikkichyuu Sosei (mixed blessings reincarnation) eventually fails. In truth she was not the founder of the project but nonetheless the reason for it's (so far) long line of successful performances.

**Trivia**

Besshi means: special messenger, contempt and enclosure

Kahi: advisability/ right and wrong

* * *

**The Kobai clan**

_All goods are worth something_

**Home: Kusagakure**

**Description:** freeloaders, scamps and lowlifes, many words used when referring to this notorious rogue clan of robbers, thieves and brigands. Many things can be said of their loyalty to the village of Kusagakure but one word stands out: wavering. Time and again the clan moves against the greater benefit for the village and for the lesser benefit of the Kobai. Mostly this is tolerated as the clan also tends to harm Kusagakures enemies and grant them a rare edge over their neighbours. The clan rarely acts as a part of Kusa because it simply is more convenient for them not to. They cause more trouble for enemies, neighbours and other ninja than Kusa does. Though theft the clan harms the economy and therefore the hidden villages of other countries and helps keep a sort of power balance with the other countries. They also ensure the continued need for ninja through this act.

Though the clan does not possess a secret technique of sort or a kekkei Genkai they pose a threat to all caravans and travellers through out the world through their use of clever traps, ambushes and diversions. The Kobai's skill in these fields are dangerously high and they thus prove an essential thrumphcard for Kusa to play in times of war.

The loot the clan acquires in their raids are readily sold to new buyers or ransomed of to the old customers. They tend to refrain from hostages as this proves to much of a provocation to most and thus gathers too much attention, something the clan does not need. Though they welcome a fight as readily as a free round at the bar they know they cannot stand against more organized ninja with greater resources and a wider array of jutsu at their disposal. Thus their missions are always carried out swiftly and effectively and they will usually leave strongly defended groups in peace.

This is a lesson hard earned for the Kobai, some seven yeards ago they embarked on a long series of raids and sabotage missions on trade caravans and mines in the land of fire (Hi no Kuni), this led them to be noticed by Konoha who dispatched The ANBU's Root to deal with them. The clan has yet to get over their losses on that day as they continue to haunt them relentlessly.

An often overlooked quality of the Kobai by their allies and those familiar with them, is their unrivalled talent for finding and coercing potential customers and selling off loot to spot prizes. Their grasp in the field of economics is also particularly high to the point of silent infamy as not many are aware of their skill. The only reason a Kobai is not permanently hired as a minister or a counsellor is that they would steal from the treasury in a heartbeat. Not to mention the other valuables in the building, from the guards loose change, to the secretary's paper weight, if it's nailed down they'll help themselves to a shovel, nothing is left untouched and judged valuable or not.

**Prom****inent member**

**Yo****datsu **

_Age__: 26_

_Description: _a particularly large and strong member of the clan, Yodatsu was renowned for his brutality in combat, charging madly ahead and unleashing slashing death to those brave enough to face him head-on. His personality is matched by his looks, an abnormally large torso and bald with a pointed nose and sharp teeth, his looks invoke a primal fear in his opponent of a nightmarish predator hunting them. A proud and strong shinobi, Yodatsu yielded to no one and gave no quarter when he was allowed to "let loose" and go wild, disregarding mercy and humanity only thinking about the enemy's death. He and his cleaver like sword have been the bane of many a man and it would have continued so for years if he had not been part of the group the day Root struck.

What was supposed to be a simple raid on a poorly defended caravan turned into a slaughter upon the Kobai. As Root lay in waiting the ambushers became the ambushed as prey turned predator. Yodatsu was pitched against a small shinobi, practically a boy. Normally this would be an easy opponent, yet the outcome was disastrous for the Kobai. Yodatsu was defeated and the rest of the clan fled with their wounded and fallen. Yodatsu was left for dead by the ANBU as none of them could remove the seals keeping his jutsu and skills hidden. This may prove to be a foolish action as Yodatsu is possessed by an ungodly stamina, he seemed dead and have since made a full recovery.

Now the large brute plots his revenge against Konoha and takes every opportunity he gets to strike and harm them and especially their ANBU. Every night when he goes to sleep he silently vows to exact cruel vengeance upon the little shinobi, who defeated him using something as preposterous and mundane as ink.

It was a huge blow to his ego. One he intends to return with interests.

**Trivia**

Kobai means: Buying stolen goods

Yodatsu: giving and taking/plundering

Yodatsu is based on one of the pictures in Sai's picturebook

* * *

that was ch. 2 hope you enjoy

ch. 2 is up now, hope I can come up with more


	3. Chapter 3

Clans ch. 3

* * *

**Ikko Clan**

_There is no volume button_

**Home:** the land of rice fields/land of sound (in hiding)

**Description: **Like many others before them, this clan have fallen on hard times, the wars of the rice field daimyo exhausted the Ikko and they barely mannaged to hide from Orochimaru when he came to the country and set up his Otogakure. though he did manage to capture some of their members and study them for his mad research. Alas none survived his experiments, but his profits from them proved greatly enhancing for his followers. In fact one could argue that the clan were the sole reason the village was called "Oto" in the first place. all due to their Kekkei Genkai "Ototon" the art of Sound release where Wind and Lightning are combined to form one of the most intangible of the advanced natures.

Masking their presence the Ikko clan have persevered for years without being noticed in the border regions of their former home country. Yet now where their elderly leader Gagaku has entered his twilligth years, they may need to quit the silent lifestyle they have led and become a force to be reckoned with again. Some of the younger generation will welcome this as youthful spirit often gets cramped up too easily.

The clan itself is highly teritorial of what it have aquired through years of hiding and will defend the most meagre of hovels or the bleakest field with the utmost savagery, that Orochimaru have made them hide have hurt their pride and made them longing for new lands since their old are either uninhabitable or prisons. their old customs which made them live in caves and old mines made their homes very useful to Orochimaru as he established his various bases and hideouts.

**prominent members**

_Jii Ikko_

_Age: __17_

_Description: _Driven and stern. Not something a young woman should be at all times, yet Jii manages through sheer will and need. Unusually diciplined for her age, Jii have few problems controlling her duties as Gagaku's aide and alltime secretary and the honing of her personal skills. Yet her social skills lacks severely, so does her looks by the way, as the only people she ever meets are her clansmen and they doesn't tend to be worth much when it comes to conversation. Though one of Gagaku's closest, she does not agree with him on the matters of "no allegiances", as she believes they would benefit from the mutual protection it would offer, or at least give her a chance to meet some boys.

**trivia**

**Ikko:** first beat of the war drum

all the member's names are related to Court in some way, Gagaku for example means: old Japanese court music

Jii: court Physician

* * *

**Itadaki clan**

_Meltdown!_

**Home: **Land of bears, Hoshigakure

**Description:** Even prouder than theír comrades, the Itadaki are the decendants of the first Hoshikage and thus belongs to the very top of the village's hierachy. near famous in their own right the clan have yet to achive the potential their founder did, yet through continued practice and trials they are fast becomming a power to be reckoned with for the neighbouring countries. utilizing their Kekkei Genkai Houton, the clan plans to make the world acknowledge Hoshigakure and through it the Itadaki aswell.

The clan's main weapon, the Houton is an advanced chakra nature the utilizes both Rai- and katon to create a mystic radiation, not at all unlike the one that came of the Meteorite that the first Hoshikage adapted to shinobi training. In fact one could argue that their Kekkei genkai stems from the radiation of the star that was once Hoshigakure's most prized treasure. Now that it is no more, the clan remains the greatest power in the village, second only to the reigning fourth Hoshikage Okuma Gunshi in strenght and prestige, a fact the clan seeks to rectify. Okuma encourages this as a shinobi with a goal is far better than once whom have lost his conviction, this also encourages the other shinobi to work ever harder for the glory of the village.

long being occupied with strengthening the village's good reputation and relationship with the land of bears's population the clan itself have managed to recruit and train several ninja ocer the years, giving Hoshigakure a stronger military force as well as improving the individual use of the mysterious peacock method: "Kojaku Myoho". The order of the third Hoshikage to discontinue the traning was thus met with highly ill responses, alienating the clan and the foirces it had mustered and threatened to engulf the village in a feud that would weaken the already small village. This was adverted due to the machinations of Akahoshi who convinced the clan to continue the traning in secrecy. A treacherous act that they woudl have continued to this day, had the star not been destroyed by a certain Konohan shinobi. A slight the clan have not planned to ever forget.

**Prominent members**

_Kasei Itadaki_

_Age: 1_

_Description:_ a young boy whom is expected to grow up into a fine star-shinobi, that will eventually take over from his father as clanhead, this young boy have everyones eyes set upon him. Such great expectations and attention can of course be quite crucial to a young boy's mind and the evolution of his personality. His father, Mokusei, seems especially eager that he does not become too driven (whether this is due to parental love or fear of loosing his position(or his head) too soon is up to debate). regardless he will have a word with the sensei his son is apponited to assure that he does not become a single tracked madman like his would-be godfather-if-still-alive (Akahoshi) were.

**trivia**

Itadaki = spire

all members are named after planets, fore example Kasei = mars

* * *

**Oyatsu clan**

_A sneaking storm is upon the world_

**Home:** Land of the sky, Soragakure

**Description:** A clan that specialises in the use of Raiton (ligthning release) techniques. Their skill in the area used to rival that of Raikage of the past, but when their village was near destroyed, the clan almost faded from existence, only to resurface when the village did, when they attacked Konohagakure and destroyed whole blocks of it before retreating. True that most of the members involved in the attack are dead, drowned or squashed when Konoha counterattcked or obliterated when Shinno tested the strenght of Ancor Vantian, but it's strongest members live and continue to grow in power.

Strong as they may be, the Oyatsu clan have a long and remarkable reputaion as underlings and henchmen, never taking an active leader role or taking control of anything. In fact the clan doesn't ever say anything in village matters only keeping their silence and following their leader around like faithful dogs. This all have to do with their dedication to their craft. No formal leader exists within the clan, as a leader's duties would only distance him/her from their training, as such the clan tends to pass the leadership onto another clan- or villagehead. The general disposition is that the clan's men cannot be distracted by such trivial things as politics, food shortage or poor economics.

None of their appointed leaders however have had this shortsight and have continiously used the clan for the benefit for the village, often running succesful campaigns to gain control of the village itself afterwards. this fact alone helps making the clan ever more important and incorporated into the village's leadership. Their lack of logic have actually rended them powerful in their presence alone.

the clan's dedication has bordered upon obsession for decades and their prowess speaks volumes about their efforts and hard work, for although they have become naturally adapted to their element, it also takes it's toll on their numbers, many dying from chakra over extersion or during training, yet the few that takes to the field always show just how powerful a dedicated ninja truly is. Their specialization however comes with a natural drawback as the find little time to employ other techniques and stratagems into an overall battle strategy, thus causing a further need for comrades and an outside leader. The clan is overly dependant on leadership and support. Before the rise of the village system the Oyatsu just blasted their opponents from afar and hoped for the best.

Remarkable for Soragakure Ninja, the clansmen does not participate in combat on a one-man set of wings, but on a strange flying contraption manned by comrades. The clansman simple waits within the contraption and is lowered down to fire of his chakra down onto his target. Competent users of this technique are capable of dissolving streets and buildings this way within a moment.

**Prominent members**

_Rakko_

_Age: 32_

_Description: _Grim and brooding, Rakko is reputed as the most powerful ninja the clan has produced in generations. Born with a silverspoon in his mouth, Rakko has been the shining light for his clan for years. Using Raiton in ways previously unheard of, Rakko managed to devellop a sensor technique that utilized electricity to paint a picture of the surroundings. It simply utilized vibrations so faint, the human body cannot register it. true no one realy gives the technique any credit, seeing it as useless, which in turn just fuels Rakko's agressive nature. Instead everyone focuses on Rakko's ability to reduce targets to molten, charred, obliterated ruins, a task for which he is particularly suited, both due to his rage and the outlet it provides him as well as his great reservoir of potent chakra.

**Trivia**

Oyatsu= between meal snack, (a prefered pastime for the clan as they generally miss the main meals)

Rakko is the name of a Mountain in Hokkaido

their clan is inspired by the scene in the second Shippuden movie: Bonds, where a street is obliterad during the attack on Konoha, the mark on the hood of the ninja who unleashes the technique is also taken as the clan's Mon (mark or coat-of-arms)

* * *

**Banda clan**

_Stamp it out_

**Home:** land of hot water, formerly Yogakure

**Description:** As Yogakure became more and more demilitarized the Banda clan became more and more unaffiliated with it. Seeking new employers, they eventually stumbled upon Orochimaru. Ever the opportunist the Sannin quickly lured them under his rule, promising the greatness and combat which Yogakure had denied them.

True to his word, Orochimaru set the Banda to raid and terrorize the borders of the land of Rice fields (Ta no Kuni), planting the fear of war in the hearts of the people and forcing the Daimyo to heed Orochimaru's advice and make a new Village, Otogakure. Eventually the raids ceased and the Banda joined the village proper, maintaining their semi independence by still being situated on the borders of the country. Yet still Orochimaru had need for them. Long being intrigued by the clan's unique bodily mutations, the sannin recruited many to participate in his experiments. As the survival rate was relatively high amongst the members this was not seen as an actual problem. However when the Clanhead's son died following the invasion of Konoha, the clan was on the verge of open war with Oto. Only the timely intervention of Orochimaru's recovery and the presence of Sasuke Uchha and Arashi Fuma, assured the imprisonment of the whole clan. They remained such until Sasuke's revolt and defeat of Orochimaru and their subsecuent release. Not wanting anything to do with Oto or Sasuke, the clan travelled back into it's former lands.

Reclusive and stealthy the Banda utilizes long range atacks an traps to defeat their enemies and weather them down. Through their trickery and cunning the Banda managed to elude capture and deliver terrible losses to their enemies during the wars in which they fought. Always being far from the slaughter they caused several Banda see their battles more like a shooting contest than fighting, if confronted in melee it is thus no uncommon to see them flee. Having fun with what you do is essential to the Banda and they often have the wrong priorities, putting fun ahead of getting their job done.

**Prominent members**

_Reishou Banda_

_age: 47_

_Description:_ A large towering hairy animal of a man is what most are confronted with when they first meet him. If they meet him again they will know the beast have the cunning and intelligence of two men. After this point most know to stay the hell away from him, yet his annoying persistence to finnish things tends to stop further meetings. Outside of combat Reishou is a popular leader and loving familyman, possesing great compassion towards his two daughters following his firstborn: Kidomaru's demise. In the aftermath of his great loss he tends to hold his eldest child's memory in high regard, bordering on religious favour, at the cost of attetion usually spent on his two other children, Kidoka and Kidoki, causing them to slowly resent their deceased older bully of a brother even more.

**trivia**

Banda: Many branches

Reishou: Derisive laughter

This is obviously Kidomaru's clan, thus their mutations being: extra arms (many branches!) and maybe an eye

* * *

**Douga clan**

_Get the freaking name right!_

**Home: **formerly the land of whirlpools, Uzushiogakure, now in hiding

**Description:** Once a prominent clan in Uzushio with close ties to the Uzumaki clan, they along witht the Uzumaki have gone into obscurity following the fall of their village. The bulk of the clan escaped and went into hiding and have remained such ever since, taking on small meagre jobs from time to time as a way of sustaining themselves or just feeding their need for action at times. they are rarely if ever caught and in the rare cases they are cornered they slip away leaving their pursuers either dead or mislead into thinking that someone else did the task. this misdirection habve led to numerous military acts between clans and villages for the past 20 years, with few even slightly aware of whom was to blame. Many takes their actions as being done be the Konohan Root under Danzo, a fact which makes the two factions bitter enemies, luckily the Douga have a slight lead in this emnity, knowing where your enemy are from along with whom they are on the Douga's behalf, as compared to knowing nothing of the opposing force, except that they are there, on Root's.

Apart of the clan's relative success is undeniably their Kekkei Genkai: Katawagan, a Dojutsu that most whom survives quickly learn to fear. Like other Dojutsu the technique bestows the user with extraordinary abilities, these comes in the form of distorting the very fabric of reality of the thing they sees. As they use this ability, their eyes twist and turn starting to resemble their village symbol of old, and as they do so, so does what they see. slowlya and unnoticably at first yet as the technique picks up speed, the opponents body spiral inwards and crunches bone and rips muscles and organs apart. This effect is reversible of course, so that if they should do more damage than needed it can become undone. Had it not, many would have seen through the veil of their covert lifestyle and started hunting them to gain vengeance.

As many have done over the years, so will many continue to mistake the Douga for the Hyuga in the future. The mention of this tends to cause clansmen severe distress and may very well cause them to have a fit if the subject is pushed anyfurther. This unfortunately also leads them to cause problems with the Hyuga whenever the opportunity allows it.

**Prominent menbers**

_Shioni Douga_

_Age:_ 13

_Description:_ A young woman who is prone to act like a little girl around other more experienced shinobi and kunoichi, whom she always refer to as either Nii-chan/san. She constantly tries to make herself look cute in the eyes of those older than herself and shows extreme distaste for anyone younger than herself. This "age" fixation is due to her ubringing under the stern gaze of the clan's elders, harsh, direct, utterly autoritative and the epitome selfishness. Yet dispite all this Shioni looks up to them and following their every word to the letter. This however also makes her a bit compliant and inactive around other people.

That aside, Shioni loves forrests and knows nothing better than strolling through dense woodland, feeling the grass between her toes as she dances lightly through the flora and takes a dive into the nearest lake. following this she often makes the water spin like a whirlpool, a common practice of the clan to train their eyes.

**trivia**

Douga: pictures drawn by child

Shioni: Boiled salted fish

* * *

There goes yet another chapter in this increasingly long series of ideas... just goes to show what happens when you have too much spare time and a hyperactive imagination, there most likely is going to be more chapters after this one, fave if you please and write a review, flames: I don't care!

Stay tuned if you please


	4. Chapter 4

Powerful clans chapter 4.

containing the clans of:

Suiume

Toriichi

ondori

Nan

Bonchi

Mi

Sagegami

* * *

**The Suiume clan**

_Build up and tear down _

**Home: **Kirigakure, the land of Water

**Description:** Long skilled in the craft of building just around anything that resembles a structure (and possibly tearing it down later), the clan made a great living in the time before the founding of the hidden villages, rebuilding attacked villages and improving the design of local Daymio's castles. Thus it was no wonder they were the original architects behind the majority of Kirigakure's buildings, a fact of which they are immensely proud. But as their initial importance waned in time, their number of jobs decreased and the money, which building the village had earned them, was spent, some members of the clan began to harbour resentment towards the time and eventually the village itself.

Of course they were employed from time to time to either improve a building or tear one down, but as peace time came and the massive attacks on villages decreased, this only served to agitate the resenting members. The fact that they were repeatedly used to betray many of their former employers during the civil wars, allowing for easy access into the buildings they had once created, served to make several members disillusioned in regards to loyalty.

The final straw came when the 4th Mizukage decided not to retaliate when several clansmen were killed after finishing a construction in the faraway Land of Steel, citing the country's military might as a reason. Their cries of vengeance unanswered, most of the remaining clansmen turned against the village at this point. Armed with the blueprints of many important buildings in Kirigakure, the rebels contacted Kumogakure in a ploy to get vengeance. The price of the blueprints were simple: Full support in gaining vengeance over the people responsible for the deaths of their relatives and full amnesty for the clan when they defected from the village.

Had their ploy worked the clan would have received tremendous rewards (and alienation for their betrayal). But as fate would have it, the Mist ANBU intercepted the communications between the Suiume and Hidden Cloud, and was therefore prepared when the time came for the clan to elope. Initially the rebels had intended for the entire clan to leave but the few that were not as disillusioned as the rest, resisted and tearfully alerted the Mizukage of their clansmen's plans, begging for mercy, not just for themselves and their children, but also for the rebels. Mercies are unfortunately few in the Hidden Mist and the majority of the Suiume clan was annihilated by the Mist's ANBU and some members of the Seven Swordsmen along the Kumo-nin that had come to escort the clan away. Excited over the recent slaughter, the only thing that kept the Swordsmen from killing the remaining Suiume was the Mizukage's presence.

The clan has not regained much of their former respect and fame in the eyes of the other villagers, but they are generally left at peace and are now only moderately watched by the ANBU, just in case they plot something again.

Generally speaking the clan tends to stick to themselves and just hone their craft, be it designing a building or learning to tear it down. Focusing on Fire and Earth release ninjutsu, they have managed to learn several finely controlled techniques and have a staple reputation for reliability in combat.

**Prominent members**

_Wakae Suiume_

_Age: _44 (deceased)

_Description: _Originally a Jonin of Kirigakure, Wakae rose to infamy by leading his clansmen in the revolt against Kirigakure and masterminding the attempt to sell the village blueprints to Kumo. Originally a happy child, Wakae grew ever more disillusioned by the bloody history of the Hidden Mist, years of participating in mindless butchery and civil wars left him with the lasting impression of Kirigakure causing more damage than it solved and he eventually came to see it as expendable and that the world was better of without it. He therefore had few qualms with betraying the village for his beloved clan's sake. Being the sole survivor of the betrayal in the Land of Steel, he was particularly outraged when the Mizukage chose not to avenge his comrades. Vowing vengeance against both, Wakae swiftly roused his clan and established contact with the 4th Raikage. Having secured. When his clan was about to leave the village for good and was ambushed, Wakae fought bravely to save what few he could, killing several ANBU eventually drawing the attention of one of the Seven Swordsmen, Kushimaru Kuriarare. Despite his skill in Nin- and Taijutsu, Wakae was skewered after having been hunted through the wilderness for over an hour. His last breath was spent cursing all those who had ever harmed his clan.

_Ariake Suiume_

_Age:_ 5

Born into a clan that was still reeling after the revolt, Ariake have grown into a surprisingly responsible boy, setting his eyes on becoming a member of the seven Swordsmen and regaining his clan's honour.

**Trivia**

Suiume translates as: sour/acidic plum

All members are named after artificial Japanese islands.

A mere 12 member remain in the clan to this day, a fact that they enthusiastically try to remedy.

* * *

**Toriichi clan**

_Don't worry, we're on it_

**Home: **Konohagakure, Land of Fire

**Description:** Originally one of many clans that fought in the Era of warring states, the Toriichi's interest were sparked when the Senju clan allied with the Uchiha and produced Konohagakure. Despite being relatively early to join, the Toriichi worked hard to prove their loyalty to the Hokage, fiercely supporting Hashirama for the position, as they reasoned that the Senju would be in power for many years to come. Time proved them right, yet their clinginess to the Senju over other clans eventually became deadweight, due to the decline of The Senju clan's numbers and prominence. The nickname they were given, not only from other villages, but also from their own comrades, "Senju's dogs" still rings clear after several decades out of prominence. Heralded as taking any mission and task even if chances were slim of survival, the Toriichi became skilled in a number of different techniques and fighting styles, often becoming Tokubetsu Jonin because of this. Under the rule of The Third and Fourth Hokage respectively, their services were used to a lesser extent and their once prominent loyalty was being less lauded, yet they continued to serve as well as any other clan.

True to their clinginess, the Toriichi became some of the worst to ostracize the Uchiha when they came under suspicion after the Attack of the Kyubi, though even before that they were poor at cooperating with them. Despite this however they hold them in high regard as cofounders of the village and after the massacre were amongst the first to grieve for the dead and also send out search parties to locate Itachi.

Recently, under the reign of Tsunade, a granddaughter of Hashirama himself, the clan has begun to grow in prominence and have reclaimed much of the former respect they enjoyed in the past, though Tsunade doesn't really favour them as much as they thought she rightfully should.

The clan, Per ce, have no specific speciality outside of their unwavering dedication and loyalty towards Konoha. A peculiar trait perhaps, is their respect towards defiance and those who seek respect, leading them to be one of the few clans who, unofficially, respect Naruto Uzumaki for those traits.

**Prominent members**

_Kumade Toriichi_

_Age: _29 (deceased)

A prominent shinobi in his own right Kumade worked hard to serve Konohagakure with all his might. Often being granted important diplomacy missions, Kumade once strove to deliver an important message to Nadeshiko vilalge regarding a peace treaty and alliance proposal, yet the kunoichi of that particular village was more interested in him. Due to his loyalty to Konoha, Kumade choose to flee as fast as he could. However having fled a possible marriage with one of their kunoichi, The Nadeshiko put a price on his head, something which he was mocked for, for the rest of his life. After all, who would pass up winning a beautiful girl's hand in marriage? Apparently Kumade was too much of a "gentleman" to hit a woman. Continuing service after this incident, Kumade would be haunted by the price on his head as several bounty hunters targeted him. This was however not the reason why he died years later by the hands of Zabuza Momochi. Instead of claiming the reward, Kumade's body was sent back to Konohagakure as a warning to not to trespass on The Land of Water's territory.

**Trivia**

Kumade was featured in chapter 12

* * *

**Ondori clan**

_Dinner is served!_

**Home: **Shimogakure, Land of Frost

**Description:** Decades before the founding of the shinobi villages, during the Era of warring States, it was not all Shinobi clans who wished to participate, some, like the Ondori, sought to use the great loss of life for their own benefit, taking over the lands of those vanquished and settle down. The lands the Ondori claimed however were disturbingly poor and were frequently plagued by famine, leading them to participate in battle regardless of their previous goal, as well as try to fend off the former owners. In time their hidden techniques of chakra absorption were stolen and the clan's missions dropped as a result. This only turned them towards farming, the only other thing they knew how to do properly. Despite their skill in the agricultural field, they continued to suffer over several generations due to famine, raids and plague. They gradually lost territory due to this. They were often so desperate they even ate the weeds in their fields and sucking the chakra of their own dying or sick relatives in order to survive. The effect this life had on their bodies was remarkable. Somehow the harsh life combined with their hidden ninjutsu, ignited a newfound ability, A Kekkei Genkai. In short this new ability turned their bodies into a living mass of chakra bacteria, capable of devouring most substances. Soon the clan flourished, with new opportunities to quickly (and sometimes instantly) draw sustenance from stone, wood and even salt water (in addition to common food), the clan slowly began to take back the lands they had once claimed themselves. Once their territory had expanded and they could no longer go further without actively participating too much in the surrounding battles and skirmishes, they withdrew back and kept to themselves and would have continued to do so, if they had not been tasked with more missions given their recent successes.

Their Kekkai Genkai, the Sekken No Ukiyo (Conquest of this transient world) served them well, allowing them several advantages over their old techniques since they now could suck the chakra out of a Jutsu that was directed at them or the entire Technique itself, if made of the right material. Fortunately for their enemies, they haven't managed to learn how to consume metal given that most metal used against them had been refined in some way or another. Given their unique body structure they also gained the ability to heal themselves swiftly and without scarring, bleeding effects and a reduced vulnerability to poison. These abilities alone made them rightfully feared by their opponents and a pest to deal with in prolonged combat.

When the Hidden Villages began to form, The Ondori were not in a hurry to join any, but began to see the wisdom in it after the new villages began to conquer single clans. However, given the rumours that they practiced cannibalism (while not completely unfounded, were none the less untrue) they had a hard time joining a village, especially since one of the largest villages, Kumogakure, were actively spreading the rumours and sought to annihilate them, even almost succeeding. Driving them from their lands near the border to Kaminari No Kuni, the Ondori were reduced to a bunch of straggling vagabonds. Eventually the leaders of Shimogakure allowed the survivors to join and the Clan has served the Village ever since, bringing their farming skills and Kekkei Genkai to good use. However they have not forgotten their strife with Kumogakure, never having let go of that ancient slight against their honour. That Kumogakure has since gotten a reputation of stealing techniques left and right has done little to diminish their disgust of that particular village. Kumo, in turn, still spreads the cannibal rumours and targets the clan regularly when the opportunity arises.

**Prominent members:**

_Ebimaru Ondori_

_Age:_ 39

_Description:_ A more jaded and scrupulous individual is hard to come by, Ebimaru is despite his name anything but small and harmless. His great misfortune was being born without the Sekken No Ukiyo and then forced to diet on anything he could find and eat during the third Shinobi World war when he was left behind enemy lines, being hounded through unfriendly territory by a combination of Kumo, Taki and Yugakure shinobi, turned him into a harsh man with an unyilding survivalist mindset. This was best shown when he let his 7 year old son Yadokari fight a full grown boar when he came home, all in order to toughen him up. Ebimaru was eventually imprisoned to assure that he didn't start training the village's other children in the same manner. He remains imprisoned, luckily.

**Trivia**

Ondori means: Rooster

All members are named after shellfish, crabs, crustaceans and the like

Given the nature of their Kekkei genkai, they are luckily still vulnerable to energy based attacks, such as wind, fire, lightning and other such techniques, finding them hard or near impossible to consume, though chakra flow is another matter entirely.

* * *

**Nan Clan**

_From the ashes, __you__ don't rise_

**Home: **Iwagakure, Land of Earth

**Description:** Perhaps one of the most peculiar clans in Iwagakure, the Nan clan is a rowdy bunch, noted for their willingness to engage in combat and confrontation. This does not stem from a belligerent attitude, but because they perceive the whole mortal danger aspect as extremely thrilling and death as a temporary inconvenience. This twisted mentality is due to a story almost two centuries old and revolves around the event of when a member of the clan had fallen in battle and of his subsequent funeral. All were grieving, the young girlfriend of the man most of all. Clutching the hand of her beloved, she noticed it growing warmer to the touch, eventually even burning! Letting go and stumbling from the open coffin with a startled scream, she barely avoided the flame that engulfed the young man's body. All looked at the inferno that seemed to come out of nowhere and consume the corpse and coffin. As the flames died out, the most remarkable thing had happened, the young man was alive! Running into her beloved's arms the woman cried her eyes out in joy at the miracle she had just seen and the Clan's men turned the funeral into a grand celebration. Needless to say, the young man romantically credited his timely return to the love of his girlfriend (whom, not an hour later, became his wife).

The young man, named Okibi, eventually advanced and became leader of the clan, fathering many children of whom some would carry his Kekkei Genkai, the Kito Houou (Retuning mythical Phoenix bird), the ability to rise from death in combat some days later in a blaze of all consuming flame! Not all of his descendant are born with this ability however and one can in truth only be certain after the clan'sman have died, which is why the clan always waits in suspended silence during a funeral, ready to host a welcome back party should the deceased have the ability and otherwise show their proper respect if he had not. It is possible to come back more than once dependent on chakra reserves and the condition of the corpse. Being too mutilated in combat makes the ability useless and it's thus common practice for enemies to cut the corpse into smaller pieces, just to be on the safe side. As mentioned before it's possible to return to life more than once (though it takes progressively more time for each return), the current record holder with 14 returns was the ANBU member Hinomi, known for her great service in the second shinobi world war.

Dying of old age is also a sure way to not return, yet it is a minimum that have experienced this passing due in part to the Clan's usual death defiance and subsequent high mortality rate, and the tactics of their commanders. Some leaders, such as Mu, the second Tsuchikage, used the Nan clan in suicidal battles, which sometimes resultet in the complete annihalation of the Clan. This have luckily only happened Three times and as some clansmen revived themselves, the clan's legacy have continued.

**Prominent members**

_Noroshi Nan_

_Age: 16_

_Description:_ Young and every bit the romantic as his distant ancestor Okibi, Noroshi is a very emotional lad. Unexperienced in war and having yet to actually die, he does not know yet whether he holds the Kito Houou, leaving him fearsome for actually finding out. Though romantic and easily infatuated with women, Noroshi is unfortunately also very shy and soft, leaving it far too easy for them to turn down his advances. He will however always write a little poem and a love letter, just to get his feelings off his chest.

**Trivia**

Nan = South (kinda mirroring the other Iwa shinobi Shibito Azuma from chapter 242, whose last name refers to another direction: East)

all members have names associated with fire, Okibi = blazing fire

Noroshi is meant to be the Iwa Shinobi from chapter 539

The usual fire effect of Kito Houou can in some cases be exchained for the users main elemental chakra, The clans current leader, Yojin has been observed to emit lightning when he was resurrected.

* * *

**Bonchi clan**

_Walk in, walk out_

**Home:**Jomae village, Land of keys

**Description: **A clan whose speciallity is infiltration, it's no wonder they fight for the prosperity of Jomae No Sato whose spy network work wonderfully in conjunction with the Bonchi's skills. However unlike many shinobi of the village, The Bonchi make up an aggressive wing of the village, freely training assasins and prepares to make preemptive strikes against any enemy that may present themselves. This is rarely employed but the clan likes to be prepared regardless.

Honing their skills with the sword the clans men have develloped a specific "style" of swordplay. Nicknamed the "Key in the Lock" the Style's "unique" feature is in truth more vicious and cruel than special. Basically one strikes and if the strike does not hit anything vital, the user twists and turns the blade in the wound in order to reach these points. Speed and precision (and a strong stomach) is paramount for this to work however and many a clansman have lost their lives for hesitating, being too slow or not being focussed in the heat of battle.

Combat aside, the clan's true forte is in stealth, being capable of passing through even the most sophisticated of defences and enter even heavily guarded fortifacations, retrieve knowledge, assasinate a target or sabotage infrastructure is all within their power afterwards, thought they are generally tasked with getting out alive as fast as possible. There has been certain cases however, where members have been undercover for years on a given location, mixing with the locals and then suddenly disapearing without a trace. These skills require an Iron will and a quick wit, and the Bonchi pride themselves on having both in abundance. This makes them somewhat cocky to be around, yet none would mistake their boasting for mere exaggeration. Though this get a bit hard when some members claim to have stolen or being capable of stealing a Kage's underwear.

**Prominent members**

**Iriko Bonchi**

_Age: 39_

_Description: _Hailed as the best infiltrator and spy the clan have produced in generations it's no wonder that Iriko thinks highly of himself. It's said about him that during the third Shinobi World War he freely walked in and out of the five great villages on a daily basis, not entirely true but not too much of an exageration either. He carefully seeks to keep certain parts of his life and exploits a mystery to better confuse the enemy. But what is definetly known about his exploits, was that he once infiltrated Konoha and dined at Ichiraku while spying on The future fourth Hokage and his team, before (and after!) Kakashi recieved his sharingan. He is also credited for having averted an assault on Jomae No Sato from Ishigakure and Tanigakure, simply by sending the leaders of the respective forces personal files on their allies, thus manipulating them into attacking each other instead. These days however, he is plying his trade in the eastern Countries, snooping around the villages and countries of far away lands in order to sell their secrets to the highest bidder and making a killer profit.

**Trivia**

Bonchi translates as "Basin between mountains"

Iriko translates as: Small dried sardines

* * *

**Mi Clan**

_Sharp and ever drawn_

**Home: **Kumogakure, Land of Ligthning

**Description:** Unlike many shinobi Clans, the Mi Clan of Kumogakure No Sato only became shinobi well into the reign of the Second Raikage, before that point they ran a Kenjutsu Dojo. The second Raikage heeded his councilors advice and hired the Mi Dojo in order to diversify and Thus strengthen the abilities of Kumogakure's kenjutsu. the clan's Price: to be trained as shinobi. this was done in part to improve their own abilities and keep supremacy in their field, but also to remain useful to the village and thus less likely to be tossed aside after they had passed on their secrets.

having gained access into the ways of Kumogakure the Mi Clan served with distinction against several enemy villages, like Kiri or Konoha or separete Clan's like the Yamiji during wars and skirmishes, always with distinction, though their efforts proved less than succesful against the Yamiji when they assaulted the Second Raikage, a shame the Mi have yet to wash off.

As a Clan, the Mi holds a tremendously high opinion of themselves and some even think they deserve to hold a more prominent position in the village. This ambitious sub-group have a tendency to try and achieve this by frequently suggesting to steal or otherwise procure techniques and artefacts which will lend Kumo an edge in dealings with other villages, always voluntering themselves for this in order for the clan's prestige to increase. Opposition within the Clan are however content with a quiet Dojo life and training the majority of Kumogakure's kenjutsu practioners, they, however, are not above using what their more militaristic kin manages to drag back, be it a new type of sword or a style they will readily and enthusiastically study and experiment with it. Gathering and develloping skills, styles and techniques with swords is a constant obsession for the Mi, and they have almost caused wars several times in the past due to this. However, the Mi's skills have also served to end several conflicts in the past (usually the ones they initially caused).

The Mi's pride however is not misplaced, their skills are brought on by a rigorious training regimen as is their attitude, "a Winner, thinks like one!", a creed that has been mercilessly drilled into the children of the Mi, ever since the time they could understand what the words meant.

**Prominent members**

**Tokui Mi**

_Age:_ 24 (deceased)

_Description:_ A prominent member of the Mi Clan during the Third Raikage's tenure, Tokui strived, like many before and after him, to improve the standing of both his Clan and Kumogakure, leading him to vigoriously seek out artefacts in order to use them against enemies. As he managed to steal and otherwise procure technique and styles over a relatively short period, his pride and selfconfidence grew and he eventually sought out the Kusanagi sword in order to harness it's powers, for obvious reasons, he never returned.

**Teinei Mi**

_Age:_ 32

_Description:_ Born as a second child of the Clan's leader, Katai grew up in relative peace from the whole "You're the next Clan head, act like it!" that her brother Misao was forced to go through. However this also meant that she had to work double as hard to get recognition in order to be acknowledged by her peers, resulting in a life spent working double hours for the attention and recognition she craves. This initially made her resent Bee and Yugito, since they, as Jinchuriki, was showered in attention, though, as she had before been too young to know the difference, she later realised this was not of the positive kind and softened towards the young ninja, even persuading her father and E to allow Bee to train in the Mi Dojo. She succeeded partially and the results was Bee's unusual and unpredictable swordfigthing style, something that she takes a certain amount of pride in. She continue however, to be annoyed that he does not show her propper appreciation in return for this great favor, namely: flirting with her as she does with him. In regards to Yugito, she and Teinei devolloped a strong friendship and Teinei was therefore devastated by her death, leading her to hold an intense hatred towards Akatsuki.

**Trivia**

Mi (amongst many other meanings) means: Sword

Tokui: pride

Teinei: careful, kind, courteous

Misao: honour, chastity and fidelity

* * *

**Sagegami clan**

_ever vigilant_

**Home: **Unknown/Varies

**Description:** An ancient clan that have guarded many sacred treasures and holy places over the centuries. As such, whomever sought to obtain the artefacts, first had to contend with a very alert and dangerous shinobi. Skilled in a number of figthing styles the Sagegami performed their ancient duties given to them by the "Sage Of The Six Paths" himself (or so they say at least) for many long violent years. however ataaining these artefacts was neccesary in order to guard them from the hands of those who would misuse them. Therefore the Sagegami often practiced raiding themselves, usually being succesful and subsequently assuring that another shinobi clan was blamed for the theft. This eventually led them on collision course with the Kobai clan over territory and raiding grounds, this was quickly resolved however, to the mutual advantage of both parties. However, they did also participate in more honest ways of acquiring worthy objects which to guard, they made many deals with the Toushou clan for example in producing artefacts of great ability or when one of these needed to be repaired. For although the Sagegami clan abhored using the artefacts they guarded, they did so in many grivious circunstances in order to defend themselves, this however also had the drawback of showing of the artefacts power and thus drawing ever more attention towards it and the Sagegami's hideouts.

Eventually, at the dawn of the Shinobi villages, the clan met a new form of opponents. Where once they only had deal with smaller groups of individual clans, now they would be raided by many shinobi at once, taken off guard by a number of different figthing styles and techniques and their succes (alongside their numbers) was gradually reduced.

It was this way the clan lost the Treasured Tools of the "Sage Of The Six Paths" to Kumogakure and many other artefacts to other villages.

Fortunately they managed to hide The Chouchin No Tenju (Paper Lantern Of Natural Gifts), one of the most powerful artefacts they had ever guarded, within Konohagakure under the watch of the Second Hokage, who in turn made his subordinate Kagami Uchiha guard it, he in turn passed on this duty to his son Shisui. A mere red paper lantern punctuated by three Tanto and a shuriken bearing the symbol of Konoha would not strike anyone as a weapon of power, however if anyone should ever flow their chakra through it, light would spring for from the midst of it and grant the user abilities far beyond what they were usually capable of. The price of being bedridden for a few days/weeks or dying is considered a minor drawback in exhange for the empowerment of ones nature chakra a hudnred-thousand fold.

Another notable artefact was the "_Kikuchi Yari No Arashi"._ As soon as the sheath was removed from the blade and this dreadful Spear held aloft towards the sky, it would inwariably summon forth a small Thunderstom and within seconds the spear would be struck by ligthning allowing the owner to, if only for a brief time, harness the full power of the storm against his or her enemies. This terrible ability made it rightfully feared, however the use came at the dreadful cost of the users own life, a weapon no one could ever master. It was hidden away deep within the Land of Rivers as a result of this. Understandably only a few have sought it out and none have survived removing it from it's hiding place.

**Prominent members**

**Kushinade Sagegami**

_Age:_ 29 (deceased)

_Description: _Born during the First Shinobi World War and witnessing first hand how her clan lost it's power and their preicous artefacts, Kushinade realised that the only way for them to suceed in their tasks were to ally with one of the Shinobi villages and become a part of them. however her clansmen disagreed and pointed out the obvious flaws in this strategy, the treasures would be avaiable to whatever village they choose and thusly Kusninade was stymied, for a time. In many ways Kushinade was a outcast amongst what reamined of the Sagegami, she believed fully in allying with others and using the treasures to defend them whenever possible. well known for her outspoken views and oppinions, Kushinade was regularly not allowed to guard any items, however, her skills as a Kunoichi were so great that this eventually was reverted, and she was encouraged to guard objects solo. In fact, her near fanatical jealousy and territorial streak would most definetly assure that the item would not fall into enemy hands. However given that she usually killed any would be thieves She started to crave company and would readily vow herself (and the treasure she guarded) to whomever bested her in combat. Worthy suitors however were, however, incredibly far between, despite the number of people who sought the item she guarded: The Sword of Kusanagi.

**Trivia**

Sagegami: Hair hanging down the back

The Chouchin No Tenju is based upon the front of the Naruto 7 volume

The Sagegami clan borrows heavily from The myth of Yamata-no-Orochi

* * *

There we go yet another chapter, I thinkk I can make up atleast one more before I end this fic, it's gotten a bit monotone to make up clans and not having used them yet.

however, there will be a chapter 5, gotta have my ideas for the Namikaze clan written down


End file.
